Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi was a suspect in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), A Russian Case (Case #5), and Beautiful No More (Case #8). Tony was arrested after killing Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Tony appears as a jailed convict (albeit a suspect) in All the King's Horses (Case #49) and It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Tony, aged 52, has short black hair and wears a suit without a tie and top buttons undone. There's also a gold chain through his shirt. In Corpse in a Garden, Tony wears a bandage and it is noted that he is 6 feet tall. In A Russian Case, Tony has scratches and it is discovered that he uses hand sanitizer. In Beautiful No More, it is discovered that Tony is a caucasian, in contact with cats and wears Eau d'Homme (a perfume). In Into the Vipers' Nest, Tony has an oil stain on his jacket. Also, it is discovered that he's asthmatic, chews gum, and it is noted that his blood type is AB+. In All the King's Horses, Tony wears a VOTE RED badge and is wearing an apron with an Italy flag on his right. He also wears a prisoner wardrobe and it's discovered that he smokes water pipe, wears riding boots and is superstitious. In It All Ends Here, it is discovered that Tony handles guns and is right-handed. Role in Case(s) Tony was a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the manager of the Blue Flamingo night club. Corpse in a Garden Tony Marconi first appeared in this case where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told the team that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. A Russian Case Marconi was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. However, there was no proof that Marconi either killed Anton nor ordered the hit. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. Beautiful No More He returns again because one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. Into the Vipers' Nest The team saw him again was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Marconi tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believes had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Ramirez talked to Marconi. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Marconi and he was finally convicted. Marconi killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Marconi was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to a minimum jail term of 20 years. While Jones was satisfied for finally putting Marconi behind bars, he was disappointed because he jailed Marconi for Cordero's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Marconi's detainment, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. All the King's Horses Tony made a post-indictment appearance when Ramirez told Jones and the player that he wanted to speak to the team in person to make a deal in exchange for information about the late Sultanistan King, but Jones was not happy when he had to talk to Marconi as he feared Marconi wouldn't cooperate. As the conversation started, Marconi turned his prison cell into a bistro, angering Jones to no end. Marconi would be willing to tell the team what Khalid's intentions were at the condition of him being granted a pardon, diplomatic immunity, and a residence in Maple Heights, and Marconi's nonsense wasted the team's time. Jones was really irate about Marconi's recent nonsense in prison. The team then found a conditional release file in which Marconi would be out of jail from 8 in the morning up until 8 in the night every Saturday of the week, which allowed him to enjoy riding horses at the Horse Riding League. Jones wanted answers from Marconi, but Marconi made it clear that the Mayor approved Marconi's conditional release, but as with the first conversation, Marconi was giving Jones excessive gibberish, angering Jones even more. Tony Marconi was crossing the line taking advantage of his temporary release by going to the stables, in which Jones suspected Marconi of wanting King Khalid Souleyman dead, but was found to be in very good behavior in his 20-year jail term after Hilda Tipton was found guilty of grand homicide. It All Ends Here The team found a hand gun inside a trash can in the "Election Podium" crime scene in which the serial number was deciphered, then sent to Alex for analysis. The analysis turned out that the gun's owner was Tony. The team hurried to Tony's prison cell where Tony told the team that he had nothing to do with the murder of Adam Bentley, but the team informed Tony that his gun was used to kill Adam. Tony also told the team that the gun used to kill Adam was confiscated from him when he was arrested for a driving offense years before this case, but in spite of Tony knowing how to use a gun, he made it clear that he could only go out on Saturdays and that he would only use a gun in self-defense. Tony would not be charged for any more crimes when Samuel King admitted that he killed Adam, felt guilty for his actions, and shot himself to death, thus all suspects implicated in the case were found innocent but at a tragic cost to the police. Trivia *Tony Marconi is one of the suspects who appeared in six cases, but also the only suspect to have appeared in multiple cases without having a leg in any Additional Investigation in which he makes an appearance in. *Although Tony, Mikhail Levin, and Alden Greene appeared in a case following their indictment a case before, differences are as follows: Mikhail escaped from prison but was sent back during Case #39, Alden was allowed to be out of prison for a sum of bail in Case #45 and had reappeared again in Case #51 and Case #56, and Tony appeared as a prisoner currently in jail who's being interrogated by the police in his cell in Case #49 and Case #51. *Tony, Luke Harris, Serena Johnson, Mikhail Levin, Biff Wellington, Constance Bell and Tess Goodwin are the only suspects/killers in Grimsborough who have made appearances in two different districts. *In his second "arrest" photo, Tony's prison outfit includes prison numbers on it, while this is not visible in the actual case. *The band aid on Tony's neck in Case #2 was off-white but surprisingly turned white in his mugshot. *Tony is mentioned in Killing Time. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) *The Grim Butcher (Case #3; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Beautiful No More (Case #8) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; a newspaper about him appeared in the crime scenes "Newsroom" and "Rachel Priest's Desk") *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; a photo of him behind bars appeared on a magazine's cover) *All the King's Horses (Case #49) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned during Chapter 2) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned during Additional Investigation) TM.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) Tony.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case (Case #5) Tony2.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More (Case #8). Tony3.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Tonyview.png|Tony, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Tonyview51.png|Tony, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Tabloid_Magazine0.png|Tony, as he appeared on a magazine cover in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). 11_jail_tonymarconi.png|Tony, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Salvador Cordero. Marconibehindbars051.png|Tony, behind bars in It All Ends Here. OG_SUS_2_604.jpg OG_SUS_5_602.jpg TonyC8Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_11_601.jpg OG_SUS_49_604.png OG_SUS_51_6007.png Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters